disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawni Hart
Tawni Hart '(Tiffany Thornton) is the longest running cast member of ''So Random!. Her hometown is Hollywood and she has been acting since a diaper commercial when she was 3 years old. Personal Life Tawni has an on and off friendship with Sonny Munroe. She is a self centered snob. She used to have a stuffed animal named Puddy Two-Shoes who was destroyed by when Sonny accidently droped him in a paper shredder in the first episode. She seems to have a crush on Eric in the fourth episode to then figure out that he was really Sonny. She is also very self conscious, like wearing a bald cap when Sharona made fun of her in "Poll'd Apart". She also used to date James Conroy, only for it not ending very well. She also sometimes likes to make fun of Sonny's Costumes, like "Madge the Waitress" or "Baby Waa Waa". Tawni seems to be watching the show Tween Gladiators. It has always been a dream of Tawni's to be on a lunch box. In "Sonny With a Chance of Dating", it was revealed that Tawni once got dumped by an actor named James Conroy, which made her wear polyester pants. In "Sonny and the Studio Brat", Tawni said that because Nico and Grady wore cheese pants in media, they never get invited to any Hollywood parties. Tawni decided to use the scene from the sketch "The Basement" to take some pictures of her, Nico, and Grady while dancing, which would make it look like they were at an exclusive club called "The Basement". Zora took the photos and uploaded them to the Internet. The so far only known sketch that Tawni has written herself is "Queen Bee"; a sketch that was never made. They only rehearsed it once. Personality Tawni is egocentric and spends a majority of her time thinking about how she looks. She is often talking about herself and how fabulous she is. One of her favorite things are mirrors, because she can see herself in them. Tawni's big weakness is if someone else, like Sonny, gets more attention or better criticism by the media. It can really eat away at her and can, in turn, cause her to do something drastic to herself. Like in "Poll'd Apart", where she wore a bald cap because Sharona said Sonny's hair was better than Tawni's. Tawni can become jealous easily, like when James, her ex-boyfriend, wanted to go out with Sonny in "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". She has also shown being very perceptive, seeing quite easily that Chad Dylan Cooper had "other motives" for wanting to stop Sonny and James' date, among other things. Relationships Sonny Munroe Tawni has tried to ruin Sonny's self-confidence since they met, while Sonny has tried to become better friends. In later episodes, they have starting to hang out more like friends. They share dressing room with each other. In "Sketchy Beginnings", Sonny accidentally destroyed Tawni's stuffed animal Puddy Two-Shoes in the paper shredder. Sonny later bought a new one to Tawni, but Tawni only wanted Puddy. In "Promises, Prom-misses", Tawni told Sonny she looked really pretty in her prom dress. This may be the only complement Tawni has ever given to Sonny. Tawni also wanted to become prom queen in the same episode. James Conroy It was revealed that she dated him in "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". When James dumped her, her face broke out and started wearing polyester pants. Sketch Characters *'''Caitlin was a cheerleader in the sketch "Dolphin Boy" in the beginning of the first episode "Sketchy Beginnings". *'Queen Bee' was a character in Tawni's own sketch, which was never made. Mentioned in "Sketchy Beginnings". *'Britney' was a cheerleader in the sketch "Fasty's Really Fast Food" in the episode "West Coast Story". *'Bedhead' was one of the loser-heroes in the sketch "Loser Force Five" in "Sonny at the Falls". She uses her morning breath to knockout villans *'Flo' was a contestant in "So You Think You Can PP Dance?" in "You've Got Fan Mail". *'Sabrina' was one of the "Check It Out Girls" in the sketch with the same name in the episode "Cheater Girls". *'Nerd' was Tawni's character in the sketch "The Bully-Proof Backpack" in the sixth episode "Three's Not Company". *'Unnamed character': Tawni played a character who had a bad hair day. Mentioned in "Poll'd Apart". *'Dorothy' was Tawni's character in the sketch "Wicked Witch of the Web" in the episode "Poll'd Apart" *'Ref' was the referee for the "Granny Slam" in the episode "Fast Friends". *'Model #2 '''was a model in "Scottland's Top Model" in "The Heartbreak Kid" *'Granny''' was the character Tawni played in the sketch "Gassie The Toot'n Pooch" which was shown in "Battle of the Networks' Stars" Granny once farted when te others couldn't understand Gassy. *'Theater manager' was the character Tawni played in "Annoying Girl" in the episode "Tales From the Prop House" Background Information *In the promos, it was believed that Chad and Tawni had a love/hate relationship, but it turned out Sonny and Chad had a love/hate relationship. *When Chad ask Tawni about James and Sonny going on a date, she says "Why do you want him to back off of Sonny". She knows his motives for wanting to stop it. *Tawni hid in the back of Chad's car to spy on Sonny and Chad in Lookout Mountain. *It is said that Tawni had once done a Baby Diaper Commercal when she was 3 years old. Quotes *(Angry)"Stay on your side, don't touch my stuff, and keep out of my spotlight! (Happy)OK Then! Let's Go Reherse - Sketchy Beginnings *I've Been working since my first Diaper Commercial - Promisses, Prom-Misses *"I'm not sure what you call it in Wisconsin, but here in America - we call it cheating!" - Cheater Girls *"Or me...symbolically. I don't do silver." - Tales from the Prop House *"You can take the girl out of Wisconsin, but you can't get the girl to stop talking about Wisconsin!" - Three's Not Company *"Lemme see it went something like this: blah blah blah peace picnic blah blah blah, I got nothing." - West Coast Story *"When your heart is broken into a million pieces and scattered all over the floor just remember, Tawni Hart doesn't vacuum." - Sonny With a Chance of Dating *"Really, cos I think that was a foul against Team Tawni! Ralph agrees with me!" Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner *"Sprinkle us with your Wisconsin funny dust!" - Sketchy Beginnings *"Where do you keep the non-terrible music?" - Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner *Still crying about no fan mail? - You've Got Fan Mail *excitedly Tawni Town! What? It's a great dream. And a heck of a town! - Promisses Prom-Misses *Well, Well, Well, I send you out for food, and you return with a knife for my back. - Promisses, Prom-Misses *Isn't it obvious? You're dressed like a queen. You're trying to steal my crown! This is what you've been waiting your whole life for. This is why you moved here from Wisconsin! - Promisses, Prom-Misses *(Holding a scarf) Beyonce. Tyra. And a pirate, arrg! -Sonny with a Chance of Dating *(Referring to Makenzie Falls) What is Your show even about? - Sonny with a Chance of Dating *(Tawni comes over and awkwardly tries to comfort her) Sonny: Are you trying to comfort me?Tawni: Yeah. Can I be done now- Sonny: Yes. -Sonny with a Chance of Dating *Tawni: Sweetie, I know it must hurt to be so unpopular. Well, I don't know. I can only imagine. Just like you can only imagine what it's like to actually BE popular. You see, every fan letter is like a hug from a friend. Sonny: Is this pep talk almost over? Tawni: Let's see. I got more pep. So yeah, all done!Sonny: I have fans. They just haven't had time to write yet. Tawni: Keep dreaming! - You've Got Fan Mail *There are two things I like. Me being right, and you being not right. - Sonny With a Chance of Dating *Maybe someday, you'll get a fan letter like everyone else. Me, Zora, Grady, Niko, Marshall,...Me. - You've Got Fan Mail *Hey, mail's here. at Sonny This doesn't concern you. - You've Got Fan Mail *gets the phone and traps Sonny under her answers the phone Tawni: Yo, wassup? You want me to meet Sonny in front of a live audience. You'd have to break my legs to keep me away. Tawni: Aah, turns out it was for you! [Sonny uses the cell phone to call Tawni's phone less than two feet away from herTawni: Hello?Sonny: Will you get off of me? - You've Got Fan Mail *Sonny: Hah, should've guessed it. Who's Tawni's best friend? Tawni: Tawni! Sonny: Hah! - Sonny With a Chance of Dating Behind the scenes In an interview with Shine on Media, Tiffany Thornton said: Category:Characters Category:Sonny With a Chance